gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound
right|300px|thumb|Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound [[1984-ben, Viceport.]] A Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound (Civilektől elkobzott és lefoglalt eszközök) telepe 1984-ben, a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesban található meg. Viceportban, a Pay 'n' Spraytől keletre fekszik. A The Audition küldetés után a játékos különféle járműveket hozhat ide pénzjutalom ellenében. Két autó leadása után megnyílik a vízijáművek listája is - bár Vice Beach megnyitásáig egy kért vízi járművet sem lehet szerezni. 1986-ban a telep üresen áll, csak egy bomb shop van itt. Jármű lista 1 *Boxville ($500) - Vice City Print Works, Little Haiti. *Cuban Hermes ($400) - Umberto Robina háza, Little Havana, gyakran közlekedik a városban is *Oceanic ($500) - Az Ocean View Hotel előtt az Ocean Driveon, Ocean Beachen. *Polaris V8 ($700) - Északra a The Clymenus Suitetől a zsákutcában, Vice Pointon. Minden Prostitúció üzlet előtt is áll egy. *Pony ($400) - Keletre a Malibu Clubtól, a Vice Beach feliratú víztoronynál, Vice Pointon. *Sanchez ($200) - Trailer park, Little Havana; egy sikátorban Little Haitiben; a Midland Hotellel szemben; és a világítótoronynál, Ocean Beachen. Az utóbbi motor egy mellékküldetést aktivál, így először azt meg kell szakítani. *Stallion ($600) - Az Ocean Driveon északra az Ocean View Hoteltől; minden Drog üzlet előtt is áll egy. *Streetfighter ($300) - A King Knutstól északra az ülzetek előtt a belvárosban. A Cholo Raktártól délre álló ház előtt is parkol egy Little Haitiben. Car List 2 *Banshee ($600) - Mansion to the west of Ricardo Diaz's, Starfish Island. Also found in northernmost road in the map. *Cheetah ($700) - Ricardo Diaz's mansion, Starfish Island. Also can be found in front of Lance's hotel, and behind Schuman Health Care Center, and along the northern road in Starfish Island. *Comet ($500) - To the east of the main terminal in the parking lot, Escobar International Airport Also located under an apartment building near Forbes's apartment. *Freeway ($400) - Outside the White Stallionz Bar in Little Haiti. Also parked Downtown, in front of The Greasy Chopper. *Mule ($600) - To the south-east of Umberto Robina's house, Little Havana *Phoenix ($700) - Twice at the Ocean Drive, and in the parking lot north of the future Malibu Club, Ocean Beach and Vice Point. *Sentinel XS ($500) - Parked at Mendez Mansion, Prawn Island. *WinterGreen ($300) - In the parking lot north of the Malibu Club, Vice Point. Car List 3 *Deluxo ($700) - InterGlobal Films (Reni Wassulmaier's contact point), Prawn Island. Also in front of Ducum Inn hotel and along Ocean Drive. *Infernus ($900) - West of the Police hideout (Bryan Forbes's contact point) in the parking lot of the huge building where in Vice City the Rockstar Games logo was, Downtown. Also parked in Lance's house in Ocean Beach. Also parked in one of the mansions in northern Starfish Island. *Maverick ($900) - Airport area, Escobar International. Also located on the helipad north of Hyman Memorial Stadium. *PCJ-600 ($500) - Parked next to the Enforcer in Downtown Police Station and under the bridge linking Vice Point and Prawn Island. These two will activate a mission, so the player should cancel them beforehand. Another one is located near the Vice Point Mall. Another PCJ-600 can be found behind Forbes's apartment. They also spawn regularly on the road in front of the 101 Bayshore Avenue safehouse. In the PS2 version of the game, an additional bike is parked on the south side of 101 Bayshore Avenue; riding it will trigger a side-mission, so allow the mission to fail (by getting of the bike for 30 seconds or driving through an orb and letting the timer run out) before taking the bike to the impound and also spawned in the Ocean Beach near the Pier 2. *Sabre ($600) - A belvárosban, a tűzoltósággal szembeni fehér épület mögött. *Sparrow ($800) - Helipad, Escobar International. *Stinger ($600) - A Tűzoltóság mögött és a Downtown Police Station mellett. Egy másik a Malibu Club mögött parkol, egy máik a 3321 Vice Point előtt. *Stretch ($700) - Ocean Beach a fehér színű hotel előtt. Vízi járművek listája *Dinghy ($300) - A Little Haiti és Leaf Links között húzódó híd alatt. *Jetski ($500) - Nyugatra az InterGlobal Filmstől, Prawn Island *Marquis ($900) - Az Ocean Bay Marina mólóján. *Reefer ($600) - A The Compound rejtekhely mögött Little Haitiben. *Rio ($700) - Az Escobar International Airport VIP termináljánál a mólón. *Squalo ($800) - Az Ocean Bay Marina mólóján. *Tropic ($700) - Starfish Island, északi móló. *Violator ($700) - Északkeletre a golfpályától, és délnyugatra a Pay 'n' Spraytől Vice Beachen. Jutalmak *Minden jármű után pénzjutalom *$500 az első két járműlista teljesítéséért (külön-külön), a harmadik lista után $1200, a vízi járművek leszállításáért $1300 üti a játékos markát. *A négy lista teljesítése után ingyenes a Pay 'n' Spray használata. Érdekesség *A játék néhány verziójában a listán szereplő autók nem jelennek meg a forgalomban, csak a parkolóhelyeiken. A négy lista teljesítése után újra megjelennek a kérdéses járművek. Ez a hiba nem érinti a PS2 verziót, itt a járművek továbbra is megjelennek. pl:Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound en:Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound Kategória:Üzletek a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesban Kategória:Import-Export Kategória:Helyek Vice Cityben Kategória:Mellékküldetések